Vados
"Lord Champa hasn't behaved any better, Grand Leader; just look at the shape he's in. I tell him it's affecting his performance, and I work so hard to give him nutritionally balanced meals, but he throws the plates on the ground, and tells me I'm a terrible cook. Oh, it breaks my heart, sire!" - Vados - Come Forth, Divine Dragon and Grant My Wish, Peas and Carrots! Vados (ヴァドス Vadosu) is the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She is the daughter of the Great Priest and the elder sister of Whis. Appearance Vados is a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. Personality Vados is a kind-hearted being, and can sometimes be pretty straight forward. She also, often teases Champa for being overweight. She is also the one who politely introduced Champa to Goku after the latter asked who he is. She also displays concern with her God of Destruction's physique and health problems, as well as his selection of diet. Examples are shown when she and Champa walked together in a forest, with Champa tiring out very quickly, leading Vados to point out his obesity as the cause of his low stamina and why he couldn't keep with her anymore. Another is when he was drinking a sugary beverage between meals, which also lead Vados to declare in skipping breakfast dinner tomorrow to even out her master's newly gained weight. This essentially makes her Champa's dietitian as well. Like her younger brother Whis, she tends to love consuming different foods. It is also said by Vegeta that Vados walks leaving "no openings for an attack", stating that she at least must be as strong as Whis. She is also eloquent, respectful, wise, and can be rather remorseless when it comes to which she is responsible for, or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. After the Great Priest announces that the losing Universes in the Tournament of Power will be obliterated and that only the Angels will be preserved, Vados simply closes her eyes and silently smiles when Champa confronts her about it, which shows that she does not openly show affection towards him. She also sarcastically cried at the thought of him being erased during the tournament. However, despite all her teasing, Vados did truly care for Champa to at least some extent, as shown by her respectfully bowing to him when he and the rest of Universe 6 were eventually erased. She is a very composed and insightful individual. Noteworthy, she is the only Angel of the other universes who has any respect for Goku, while most of the attending Destroyers (Mosco and Heles being the only apparent exceptions) mutually hated and blamed Goku for the Tournament of Power, Vados responds by stating that they are all in debt to Goku. She pointed out that Zeno was already going to erase all of them with their universes completely, but Goku's closeness with Zeno was able to convince the Omni-King to give the underdeveloped universes a chance to survive by winning the Tournament of Power, which they all ignore. At the same time, she can also be rather mischievous as she once intentionally instigated a fight between Beerus and Champa as she made a birthday cake with but one Puff-Puff fruit on it. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. It appears that Vados has a closer relationship with Whis than with her other siblings, as she chose to join Universe 7's section on the audience after Universe 6 was erased. This could be due to the fact that the two spend more time with each other than with other Angels due to their universes being twins. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Gods Category:Non Humans Category:Ki Users Category:White Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Flyers Category:Telekinetics Category:Mentors Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Sibling Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Caitlin Glass Category:Animated characters